


Прекратишь летать

by Insasha



Series: HQ My rus poetry [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: И мой кохай нисколько не поможет. POV Ойкава.
Series: HQ My rus poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816975
Kudos: 1





	Прекратишь летать

Когда-нибудь ты прекратишь летать,  
И мой кохай нисколько не поможет.  
Сейчас ты можешь продолжать мечтать,  
Но что-то уж внутри немного гложет.

Когда-нибудь ты прыгать прекратишь  
И не достанешь до верхушки сетки...

Когда-нибудь...

Ну что же ты молчишь?

Так тяжело все осознать креветке?


End file.
